Grey Areas
by A Starr Is Reborn
Summary: Anna is left with the trolls after the first mishap. Raised alongside Kristoff, and except for the fact that she doesn't have a single memory prior to waking up with the trolls, she turns out fine. So when a painfully beautiful woman steps out of a freak snowstorm in summer, she won't just BELIEVE it's her "long lost sister" No one related to her can POSSIBLY be so attractive...
1. Chapter 1

**Time to get drunk and write fanfiction.**

**Thank god my uncle makes pussy-sweet bathtub hooch. Otherwise I couldn't stomach this shit.**

* * *

"HEY!" A blonde head shot up, and immediately the young man was struck across the face with an icy projectile. Muttering and cursing under his breath, he bent and picked up his snow-dusted hat, shaking the flakes from it and turning with a mischievous smile to face the grinning visage of his sister. He might pelt her back with a snowball containing a rock – their snowball wars were _deadly_ and very much serious – but he decided against it at the last second, letting the ball fall from his hand as he instead threw a regular ball with all his strength. She ducked under it and it sailed over her head, and the bushes, hitting a tree and harmlessly bursting into fluff.

"_Knew I shoulda' used the rock,_" Another snowball collided with his cheek, and he grunted his displeasure when he reached up and came away with a smear of dirt staining his gloves. _Little cheap shot had pelted him with a mud ball? _Oh, it was so on!

"Do you wanna build a snowman!?"

"THAT WON'T WORK ON ME THIS TIME, ANNA!" he hollered back as he collapsed to his knees and began to slowly crawl across the ground to the bush nearest to her last position. Halfway there, and having made the strategic decision that it would be faster to cut across the clearing, thus exposing himself to the harm a snowball could do – which, in his sister's hands, might be a good amount – he felt a hailstorm of snowballs raining down upon his back and let out a surprised shout. He pulled his hat down on his head, trying to save his already chilled nose from further elemental abuse. "I GIVE, I GIVE!"

"Are you sure?" The snowballs didn't stop, and he shouted louder, pulling the hat from his head and waving it around frantically.

"Have mercy on my frozen soul!" The snowballs stopped with the beginning of girlish, innocent giggles. "You are a truly evil person, and I hope you freeze your pinkies off!"

"Hey, that's too far! You know I need those for nose picking!" She had raised another snowball, a rock obviously inside of it. Honestly, it was more like a frost covered rock. And she had a pretty good arm on her; he did, after all, require her help with ice harvesting. He didn't know what it was about that girl that made her so resistant to cold, and so damn good at hauling ice (it _WAS _a man's job… or it should be!), but she is, and was. He could honestly admit to feeling jealous of her uncanny ability to curl up in a snow bank and melt the thing before noon.

"Jeez, it's a joke, Ann! You know that snow runs scared at the very mention of your name," He had his gloved hands raised and a sheepish smile gracing his rugged face, hoping against hope that that'd be enough to save his sorry ass from the wrath of Anna the Annihilator.

"Thaaat's RIGHT!" She laughed victoriously, exaggeratedly. He found himself chuckling along as she dropped the rock and stepped closer, hands on her hips and smirk curling at her lips. "'Cause I'm too hot to be handled!" She winked, _also exaggeratedly_, at him and they both started cracking up, but the blonde contained himself, if only for a moment, to adopt seriousness into his tone and gaze.

"To be fair, you're really just full of hot air, but-" With a playful growl, she'd tackled him back into the snow and somehow managed to wiggle her fingers past all barriers of clothing, to that _one_ spot on his side that made him almost pee himself laughing. "UNCLE, UNCLE!"

"Maybe that'll show you," she grumbled as she sat back on his stomach and watching him try to catch his breath. She knew it hardly helped that she was sitting right on top of him, but he could just deal with that because she was comfy and- "CHEATER, TRAITOR, SCUM!" she shrieked between fits of laughter. He'd flipped her over in the midst of her gloating, viciously attacking her sides.

"I wonder if the back of your knee is still ticklish…" He murmured rather loudly to himself, grinning cattily when she went wide eyed and tried to lunge after him

"Don't you DARE!"

"_Children!_" Kristoff paused in his obvious triumph, head whipping up and swiveling around to pinpoint the soft call.

"Did you hear that?" he asked quietly, without turning back to the face his sister. Her freckles had disappeared with the flush added to her cheeks, she was panting, but she swallowed and held her barely-caught breath so she could listen also… of course, she grew tired of this and let her head fall back into the snow – which was quickly melting underneath the heat-blast of her skin – and began to try catching her breath again. Once she'd managed that, which took her but a few moments, she pushed Kristoff roughly off of her, hissing a low threat of revenge at him as she slowly stood and swiped at the dirt and snow clinging to her dress.

"And we didn't get to build a snowman, either," she grumbled, more to herself, as she helped Kristoff up and he whistled sharply for Sven. She may have not heard their mother's call, but she trusted that her elder brother had. He wouldn't just give up his upper-hand in a snow/tickle fight, they were fiercely competitive with each other in that way. Ice was his thing, but snow was hers. They had something to prove to the other, that snow (_but actually ice [secretly snow {but even more secretly ice}]_) was better and vice versa. And their mother knew how important this fights were to them, so whatever it was had better be important or she was gonna… be very disappointed, mostly. She might throw snowballs at everyone in the clan until this freak snowstorm had blown over, in fact.

"We'll build one later, you freak," Kristoff teased softly, ruffling Sven's ears lovingly as he spoke. "Isn't that right, Sven, baby sister's just a lil' freak of nature, huh boy?"

"Hey, don't you fill his furry head with lies, you beast!" She kicked him rather hard, and he fell to the ground with a shout of pain. Stepping over (_read, on top of_) his prone body, she began to scratch the reindeer's chin. "You know he's a beast 'cause he's smelly! _Reindeer are better than brothers-_"

"That's my song!" Kristoff wheezed from underneath the heavily-booted feet of the younger girl.

"OH! Did you hear something, Sven? I think it was the sound of a lonesome soul crying into the wind… _snow is better than ice…_"

"In your… _dreams!_" She yelped as he tossed her from him, but before he could roll over and pounce on the laughing redhead, their mother burst through the bushes, reedy hair whipping around her face in the sudden wind that picked up.

"What are you two doin'!? Did you or did you not hear me calling?"

"Maa! Don't blame Kris, I was busy beating him at life!" Anna stepped forward, pleading with her eyes. "Sven will tell ya; go on Sven!" The reindeer nodded its head and started to bellow and frantically gesture with its great head "See!" The troll looked from the blonde picking himself up from the ground back to the redhead that probably didn't realize her expression was anything but innocent, and finally shook her head.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you, child," she sighed, but with hands planted firmly on her hips and a severe expression darkening her already dark-grey features, she got back to the matter at hand. "Now you two need to head on back home now-"

"Awww, come on!"

"I was finally winning!"

"That's not even fair!"

"And we couldn't harvest ice!"

"OR BUILD A SNOWMAN!"

"NO BUTS!" the troll broke in before they could get themselves worked up any further. "There's a storm headed our way-"

"The same one that gave us all this, may I remind you _WONDERFUL_ snow?" Anna snorted, rolling her eyes and smiling sweetly. Her mom could be such a baby about snow. Always afraid of harsh winters and snow storms. She'd clutched Anna close to her during snowstorms, ever since Anna could remember, and mutter to herself about holding on to her baby, never giving up her child. And sure, Anna _LOVED_ snow; there was a special, frozen space in her heart where snow fell constantly and she built snowmen for hours in her own head, but it wasn't like she would up and leave her home forever just because it'd started snowing.

The troll, however, shook her head once more. Her expression was as grave as Anna could ever recall seeing it, and suddenly she began to wonder just how serious her mother was. _Maybe she should just give in on this one, just this once…_ And later, she'd sneak out to build a snowman by herself! _Yeah, yeah that sounded good, workable. _She could enjoy all the blizzard had to offer without her mom losing her moss over the whole situation.

"This storm will be bad, the worst we've seen yet," she told them both seriously, but then, looking around and leaning closer conspiratorially, she whispered, "_But you could probably build a snowman before it gets too close!_" Letting out a shout of happiness, Anna turned the biggest smile she could muster on her elder brother. He shook his head, holding up a hand to stop her even as her mouth was just dropping open to beg and plead for his company. Pouting, however… still didn't work.

"I'll see you when you've thoroughly frozen yourself stiff. And then you'll know that ice is better," he called over his shoulder as he picked his mother up and sat her on the back of Sven, despite her – and the reindeer's – protests.

"I wouldn't know that if you hammered an icicle into my brain!" she yelled back, giggling to herself. She was laughing, mostly, because she'd stolen Sven and Kristoff's bag of carrots, so they'd _have_ to come back out and play with her. Not that they'd realize that until they already reached the clan's home grounds. She'd have a full half-hour before she had to worry about company, and she planned on taking advantage of it. But this clearing was too muddy, too filled with footprints. She needed fresh snow, snow perfect for snowman-building. So she stepped in the direction opposite the one her family had gone, leaving the safety of the clearing and the cliff-face that managed to block most of the icy gusts of frost-bitten wind, stepping directly into the wind's path. "Oh, _jeez!_"

_When was it ever THIS cold before? _Maybe mother had been right, she thought to herself even as she stepped further and further away from the safety of the clearing. Maybe she should head back, turn around and wait out the storm until it had blown over and left all of the snow fresh and untouched everywhere. After all, it was so rare for snow in the middle of summer, so maybe she should cherish the snow after a night's rest… _Still, she REALLY wanted to build a snowman, warnings be damned._ Why, she would build a snowman if it _killed_ her! _And given the weather conditions, it very well might, but that… was… beside the…_

"Wh…. What… who is that?" She… she would _swear_ that she could hear someone singing and they… goodness, they had a beautiful voice. And they sounded… "So… _sad._" Maybe they should build a snowman… _Shit, the storm._ "They'll get themself, s-selves, se-see… THEY'LL DIE!" Panicking, Anna shot off suddenly into the whipping wind, ignoring the ice swirling in the air that bit at her tender flesh. She was full of hot air, _so Kristoff believed_, and if he was even a little bit right then she'd be fine. But whatever idiot was out in THIS storm was basically committing suicide. "HELLO! IS ANYONE OUT THERE?" She waited, trying to hear over the sound of the howling wind.

The singing had stopped, but nothing else. _Drat, were they dead? _Probably, just her luck. She wanted a snowman and now…

"IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, FOLLOW THE SOUND OF MY VOICE!" _Still nothing._ "I CAN HELP YOU!" _Except for the wind, silence. _"I-IF YOU'RE TRYING TO BUILD A SNOWMAN, YOU SHOULD WAIT!" And finally, and quite suddenly, out of the winds and snow stepped a woman. An absolutely breath-takingly beautiful woman. Her hair and skin were so pale she was practically just part of the landscape. But the look in her eyes… that was what truly stole Anna's breath. They were intense, pain-filled, hopeful and despair and just… the bluest blue she'd ever, _ever_ seen.

"W-…" The woman paused, licking full, dark-red, supple, delicious – _okaaay, Anna was officially starting to lose it_ – lips and spoke. "What did you just say?" Anna's eyes drifted half shut as she took in the voice, _that _voice. The one that sent chills racing up and down her spine as if the very wind had invaded her body. Oddly, she'd never felt warmer.

"I, I just… that is to say that I wished, err, maybe I'd been considering doing this myself but this storm is intense and I thought that maybe, if you were like me, which you wouldn't be because we don't really know each other, not to say that I don't WANT to know you, just that we don't and maybe you don't want to really know me ya know? But what I meant was-" The woman, this beautiful woman was laughing at her. Clutching at the fabric of her dress, half-curled over and laughing her very nice ass off… at Anna. And, for the life of her, she couldn't feel offended. She started laughing too, and moving closer. But she didn't really notice herself doing this, not really. She was just… suddenly standing almost nose-to-nose with the woman, looking up at her, in awe. Without thinking, without prompting, the words left her lips, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

**My sister tried to walk into my room unannounced today, so without pausing I turned to the door and sang out "Hey, do you wanna build a snowman?"**

… **But I am getting seriously fucked up on this hooch and rewatching the movie so I can squee over the W-W-W-WINCEST which saturates the whole film. I've now discovered Frozen and god damn, but I am a snowflake through and through.**

**OKAY, FINAL CLOSING NOTES: if this is good, super. I'm glad. If not, in my defense I'm drunk. If it's somewhere in between well… I am still drunk. GO SPELLCHECK! Also, I really am sorry about mistakes, I don't always drink and write, but when I do, it's for a fandom which I do not own. **


	2. Chapter 2

**And before anyone tells me, no I'm not an idiot, I know the coronation came three years after the shipwreck. Maybe it happened earlier, maybe the isolation lasted longer, WHO KNOWS?! I should, but I don't, that's the mystery of my magic!**

**I tried to edit this pretty hard… god knows it's probably bursting with very obvious, very stupid mistakes. Give me a break, I've been writing this in spurts of sobriety and not!... which is no excuse, but I'm using it as one!**

* * *

Things were almost the same after Anna was gone. But quieter, sadder. What remained of the staff after mother and father had closed the gates knew the real story. The others, all those that resided outside of the palace walls, were told she had died. Things in the kingdom were almost the same, but… quieter, after that day. _Sadder._

One thing Elsa came to know after Anna's departure was that magic was very much alive. While her magic responded to her own wills and emotions, it had wills and emotions of its very own. She'd learned that fact the hard way, when the winds had picked up as she'd left her sister behind all those years ago, when the snow and sleet started to fall – but only on her, only striking her. The pure anguish she'd felt for losing her sister, plus that of her magic was almost overwhelming and she'd struggled to come to an understanding with it for years. Four years back it seemed to have thrown as much of a tantrum in protest as it could have, and finally it had given up. One ice-storm ruining the room she and Anna had once shared, devastating all that her sister had owned and thoroughly wiping her from the face of the earth, seemed the finale.

No more frost covering the walls or floors wherever she went. No more snow falling when she thought of her dear, sweet sister. Because of all the things in the world that Elsa had once enjoyed – walks through the gardens, singing, climbing trees and dumping snow on unsuspecting people below, horseback riding, _chocolate_ – and even adored, it all paled in comparison to the amount of pure adoration she held for Anna. Her magic had equally adored her, so for it all to stop was a relief and… also odd. It had just… given up. _Had she, then, on ever seeing Her again?_

Yes. Because four years ago her parents had died at sea. Four years ago, the only ones that knew where Anna had been left to live out her life until Elsa was totally ready and willing to face her, they had been caught in a storm, or by pirates or, or… _They were gone._ Everyone Elsa could have claimed to hold some affection for was gone. And the only trace of them remained in her memories. Her bitter, frost-tinged memories.

Much had changed since then, but also very little. She'd grown older and wiser, fuller in some areas. Slimmer, otherwise. She'd been told that she'd grown beautiful; she'd been told that she was always beautiful and had only grown more-so. She'd been told a lot of pretty things by a lot of petty people, so that much hadn't really changed. Her control over her power had become absolute, and that was almost something worth celebrating, if it hadn't come at the cost of everyone she held dear. Her mantra, that inspired by her father, had been made very much useless. She didn't _feel_ anything but the lonely chill of her own damnable magic.

She'd stopped concealing, completely.

Gloves no longer graced her hands, giving her that quiet elegance she already controlled as perfectly as her own power. She didn't bother sequestering herself any longer, exploring halls for hours, talking to herself – and to the occasional painting when her loneliness would reach a certain point – or curling up with a book in the large library in the east wing. She liked to read by the light of the moon, when the sky would awaken. She felt, in those times, closer to the one(s) she had lost. Sometimes she'd cry, and the frost might just start to creep around the room, but even in its bountiful power, her magic had grown tired of the sadness, and hardly bothered to respond past that point.

The largest change by far had to be her coronation. And that wasn't even until tomorrow, but it was there nonetheless. And it was HUGE. She would be Queen of Arendelle and that… it was an honor, to take on the role of monarch, the one her mother and father had worn so well when they'd been alive, but she wasn't sure if this change was such a _good_ one. After all, the Council had done well so far in making sure the whole place didn't run itself into the ground. They were one of the few nations not rife with poverty, crime was practically nonexistent, the people weren't starving and were relatively happy – they had somewhat recovered from the loss of the most of the royal family (and the fact that the recluse would soon be the one in power) by this point – so really, there wasn't that much _need_ for Queen, as far as she was concerned.

And she didn't just think that because she was fearful her powers might act up. After all, It – that is to say, her magic – was rather prideful. It loved to show Itself off, and the gates would be opening tomorrow, if only for the day. But that was plenty of time for It to get the attention It so craved. She could feel it, could feel her magic getting restless and antsy… Okay, so maybe she _was_ just a little bit fearful her powers might act up. She'd been practicing, or trying to, for the upcoming ceremony but… her magic was just _so_ excited to _finally_ get a chance to be on display.

_One day, that's all she was asking, just one day for things to not go wrong…_

* * *

The ceremony, miraculously, went well. No one noticed the small amount of frost that had begun to creep – _It_ had wanted to play a joke, _of course_. She was safe, and all was good and fine in this world… but then there was the ball. Besides having to dodge the little rat man from _Weaselton_, she encountered a charming young prince. About her age, pretty face, nice body, smooth talker. Her magic positively _rejected_ him, to the point where even she began to feel disgusted by everything he did, said. She felt the strangest urge to drive an ice spike through his face, and just barely managed to calm It before she did. She had to feign feeling faint, excuse herself, just to get away... The only problem was that the boy, the little _Prick_ of the Southern Isles, wanted to escort her. And he touched her hand…

She, and It, lost it. He wasn't dead, and neither was anyone else, but she wasn't aiming to kill anyone really… She'd just wanted them to get the _fuck_ away from her before she was forced to kill them. And by them she meant Hands. And by Hands, she meant that handsy little bastard prince.

With everything already gone downhill, the next logical choice she could make was to run. Because Hands had awakened her powers, and her powers were positively _pissed_; so was she, but she recognized that there were innocents everywhere and she would rather not have them caught up in the crossfire of vengeance she would exact upon Hands for existing, and touching her. So yes, she'd ran. And yes, she'd kicked up a huge storm as punishment – _this was It talking_ – and as cover (that was her), and okay, so she'd gotten lost in her own storm… BUT, she was willing to argue that things were starting to look up from here, because now she could be alone again, be free to use the powers she didn't really care for!...

_Well she never really LIKED people, per se, so there was that._

Whatever, she still felt triumphant in some way, couldn't help herself from singing. _She'd never felt this happy, this moved… not in a long time, at least._ And yeah, things actually _had_ been looking up, she could feel it, she was happy, it was there and it was real and-

And then she heard someone. Maybe she shouldn't have stopped, maybe she should have ignored it but some part of her just… she _had_ to stop, and she wasn't sure why. She hadn't quite caught what was said, but out of curiosity and that strange something driving her – _this was important_, It insisted, and she listened… female, young, and vaguely familiar…

"_I-IF YOU'RE TRYING TO BUILD A SNOWMAN, YOU SHOULD WAIT!_"

She'd stumbled forward, kicking off her heels and running barefoot through the snow – which felt rather nice, actually – almost tripping into sight of a young girl. Auburn hair, with a… _blonde streak. _She really _did_ almost faint then, but she wasn't sure. She _had_ to be sure. She stumbled over the words, hesitating at first before asking her,

"What did you just say?" She studied the girl while she began to stutter in response. _Same eyes, ears, same pigtails, same freckles – _but maybe just a few more – _same mouth but… fuller._ Suddenly her eyes dropped, taking in all of the-girl-that-could-be-Anna. Her stomach lurched, or, no… that was incorrect, the very core of her magic attempted to _lunge_ at the young, rambling girl. The girl, still rambling, didn't notice how the storm dispersed, and _continued_ rambling. The sheer fact she hadn't taken a breath yet, and how positively adorable she looked so flushed like that, and the irony that something so cute was absolutely arousing her magic (yes, arousing, literally), plus she was almost certain this was Anna – It wouldn't shut up about the matter – it finally caught up with her, and out of some hysteria and odd shock, she began to laugh.

And so she laughed, and laughed – and maybe cried for a moment – until she became aware of a presence. Wiping tears from her eyes, she straightened up and offered a watery smile to the rather dazed woman standing before her. She took a step closer to Elsa, who began to feel a bit nervous at the lack of space in-between them. The way her magic was pulsing through her body due to the proximity was slowly driving her insane, how could she possibly handle this?! It was too much, she was going to snap, she was really just going to-

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

Some part of her did snap, and she suddenly pulled the girl to her in a tight hug, laughing and crying at the same time, all the while trying not to openly sob. _Anna it was Anna sweet Anna her Anna._ Anna – the girl she assumed to be Anna (cough_, KNEW_) – just laughed and hugged her back.

"Yes!" Elsa choked out after pulling back, wiping at tears with the back of her hand and smiling so broadly, it actually hurt. "I would _love_ to build a snowman." _Show off._ She grinned impossibly wider as she took a few steps back. "Watch _this!_" She threw her hands up, watching herself as snow whirled and swirled around her hands, following the motion of her arms. It danced around her as she flicked her wrists, and she laughed delightedly as Anna gasped and gaped at her. _Now take her._ She swallowed thickly, glancing away from the utterly entranced girl and cursing her curse to herself. What the _hell_ was wrong with that thing!? Did it not realize that this was her sister? _Matters not she is Anna and Anna is all that matters. _

"Y-you're amazing, stupendous, fantastic, fabulous! Everything about you is WONDERFUL! You can make _snow-_"

"You've seen nothing yet!" Somehow she'd managed to drag behind her up this mountain a heavy cape. Somehow she'd managed to not get her constricting dress caught on any bushes or brambles or anything. Somehow she'd yet to shed these horrid clothes. With a sweep of her hands and a twirl of her body, she was cloaked in a dress of ice. She grinned up at the girl, waiting to see her reaction. _Take HER she wants us look at her do it do it DO IT!_ She hoped it didn't look like she was gritting her teeth, she hoped her smile didn't look forced. "Well?" she asked nervously when It wouldn't shut the hell up. Those eyes she hadn't seen since before her fatal mistake, so many years ago, were wide with amazement.

_She loves it loves us wants to see SHOW her more take her she wants it wants us wants to see what we'll do wants-_

"So, that snowman?" She held out her hand to the younger girl, and she fumbled over her words for a few moments before she settled for nodding dumbly and holding her hand out limply. Elsa giggled and grabbed it, pausing a moment as a shock went through her body, and her magic went haywire and made the winds whip up around her fiercely for a moment. _SHE'S THERE RIGHT THERE FOR THE TAKING AND LOOK AT HER LOOKING AT YOU SHE WANTS IT SHE WANTS SHE WANTS __**IT.**_

"I hope you don't mind my asking, and, I mean, you shouldn't because logically if I don't know you and you don't know me and what if we just go off alone and you're _crazy _– not that I think you are, you're gorgeous – but _I _could be crazy and I'm not but-"

"I totally agree," Elsa managed to tell her between chuckles. She couldn't recall if Anna had always been this talkative, but found it absolutely adorable. _So cute so sweet so kind Anna is perfect you MUST take her before others do_. "I'm Elsa…" She barely bit back '_your sister'_.

"I'm Anna, and I-" She was blushing and grinningly shyly, but took a deep breath and met Elsa's intense blues with her vibrant turquoise eyes. "And I _really_ love snow… and snowmen. It's sorta my thing." _Just kiss her that's all you can just lean forward she wants it she wants US but a kiss will suffice just do it do it DO IT do it._

"You might say it's mine too," Anna giggled and some part of her melted. _She would melt for us if you gave in and LISTENED she WANTS it so bad look at her LOOK AT HER do you see those eyes her eyes those eyes that want like we want she knows she felt it she understands._ "Look." She was starting to get dizzy again, her magic was getting louder, stronger, the snow was falling fatter and thicker and quicker and draping itself all over Anna possessively and Elsa was having trouble catching her breath. _Just do it she really won't mind she wants it look look look at her!_ She threw one hand off to the side, rotating her wrist and barely glancing at what she was doing. "His name is Olaf, and he-"

"Likes warm hugs!" Anna dove forward, just holding herself back from tackling the snowman that was so familiar it was almost painful. She couldn't recall how she knew that or where she knew it from, just that she did and that it was the truth. And it was _important_ to her, and to this woman, this enchanting, this ever-so-beautiful Elsa.

"I do!" Anna shrieked as she fell back, away from the snowman that tried to hug her back. The _talking_ snowman that tried to hug her back. And maybe she shouldn't be as shocked as she was by this development, after all the world's most gorgeous woman had _hugged_ her for no reason, then shown off her winter-based magic – which, _HOLYFUGGINSHIT_ was AMAZING – before bothering to introduce herself and the way she bit her lip when she'd done so, _uggh_, it made Anna hurt. In the best way._ Was this love,_ she wondered_, was this The One?_ And if so, why was it a woman that she'd never met and logically should not feel so strongly for? She _knew_ love well, the trolls had taught her all about it, had taught her better than to fawn over a pretty face… _didn't stop her from doing it, though._

"Oh wow, I didn't know I could do that," Elsa looked down at one hand, the other hovering over the ice-cloth of her abdomen where, once again, her magic was getting agitated and antsy. She was going to lose it soon, snap. But really, this time. And her magic was going to… do something she would not permit herself to do. Because this adorable young girl was her _flesh and blood SISTER_ and everything demanded of by the magic was just… just _wrong._ She crouched down, holding her arms open to the pouting Olaf. He brightened up, giggling as he waddle-ran his way over to her. She hugged him back as hard as she dared.

"H-he's alive, how… how is that _possible_!?" Anna slowly crawled closer.

"Because I made him for you," Elsa's eyes widened, she clapped a hand over her mouth as if that could draw the words back into her mouth, out of existence. Anna giggled, leaned over, and kissed her cheek. Her hand fell from her gaping mouth. _TAKE HER SHE WANTS IT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE YOU MUST._

"But I think you're missing something," Anna studied Olaf who stood there staring around at the landscape, muttering something about colors.

"Bones!" He turned to her suddenly, proclaiming, grinning. "I don't have those!" She giggled but shook her head, reaching for a bag tied to her waist. It was the first time Elsa took note of the fact that the girl was _not_ wearing a bright, colorful dress like she'd expected. It was darker in color than she would have thought the girl liked. But underneath the dress she was wearing soft brown breeches; this she noticed as Anna shifted closer towards Olaf, brandishing a carrot. Oh_ fuck_. The thought of Anna clothed as a man should not… should not be so… _sexy. _ "OH! I LOVE IT!" Shaking her head, and trying to shift to alleviate the quite sudden ache between her thighs – was it _hot_ out here or was that just _Her_? – she focused back on the scene before her. "I always wanted a nose!" Anna was laughing, and she nudged Elsa with her shoulder.

"It's perfect, right?" She asked when Elsa numbly turned to face her. She was close, _way too close._ She shot up like a rocket, almost falling over her own feet in her haste to get away from the girl. She winced when she saw the hurt expression that immediately carved itself into her memories. Why was it that she always seemed to hurt this wonderful person?

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," She spoke softly, looking down at her bare feet. A sudden wave of hail rained down on her back angrily. _No no no no NO._

"B-but you just got here and-and _Olaf!_" Anna protested, standing and brushing the powder from the skirt of her dress as she stepped closer to the woman she felt the need to be even _closer_ to.

"He's yours!" Elsa searched frantically for the shoes she'd kicked off, before snapping and flourishing her hand in the general direction of her feet. She looked better in ice heels anyway. She paused for a moment then, turning back and offering up a pained, sad smile. "I'm sorry, but I really _must_ go. You would do well to forget me, Anna." _NO NO NO NO NO!_ Angry, whipping winds tried to push Anna closer to her, but with a wave of her hand she stopped them. Her magic was strong, yes, but it had been holding back for too long, It didn't even know its strength, or how to use it fully. She could unleash its true power, and she could contain it when she managed to contain herself.

"W-w-why!?" Elsa wanted to say something, Anna could see it, could see the truth of… of… of _something HUGE_ in her too-blue eyes. But she hesitate, sighed, smiled once more, and with another wave of her hand conjured a flurry to mask her retreat. "ELSA!"

* * *

**What I attempted this chapter was, of course, to give Elsa's POV on some shit, but also to put forth my thought I almost started the first chapter with – magic is ALIVE. Very alive, especially Elsa's. That's why she had so much trouble controlling it in the movie, was my thought. But now, I've removed the monkey wrench from the operation and introduced it after she'd gained control of her powers.**

**Also, fuck Hans. He can sing like an angel but I hate his face. Bastard. Her magic can sense something is wrong with him, and she trusts her magic a bit more, It was the only one there for her in her isolation. AND ON A FINAL NOTE, yes I will be referring to her magic mainly as It, notice the caps. That ain't no mistake sweeties… So review or don't, I care not. But have a fine Friday anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I may or may not be on the verge of exhaustion. Those are not my own words. I simply believe that my eyes feel like they're going to bleed because they are dry. **

**Some part of me craves to make this longer… a larger part of me thinks that I should just leave well enough alone.**

* * *

"Now, Kristoff, honey, don't get angry…" Kristoff let out a harsh bark of a laugh, something quite bitter and glossed with venom.

"Angry, mother? I'm not angry, I'm FURIOUS!" His mother tried, unsuccessfully, to get him to quiet – and calm – down as he stomped off towards the entrance/exit to the fertile valley of the troll clan. Sven was right behind him, huffing and letting out short bellows, looking as angry as reindeer ever can (which was actually a surprisingly large amount), and his mother was huffing and puffing as she tried to waddle fast enough to keep up with his fury-driven pace. With an exasperated sigh, she just curled into herself and rolled past Sven, deliberately knocking into the heels of Kristoff's booted feet. He stumbled and tripped, only just managing to catch himself on his hands. Now level with his mother and even more incensed, he almost made the mistake of yelling at his mother; she cut in before he could start, however.

"It was a joke, my sweet boy," she soothed, attempting a placating smile. Not that it worked. If anything, his face twisted further into that ugly mask of almost-hatred he'd been wearing since he'd discovered that Anna had stolen his carrots. That wasn't right. In fact, that was just… pure _evil_. She was a witch, an evil, vile witch. And he'd known she was evil since they'd first become brother and sister. She acted all sweet,_ sure_, that's how baby sisters are supposed to act; on the inside she was manipulative and scheming and she got him in SO much trouble ALL the time. But this act of villainy? This was a whole new level of bad, it was… it was just plain cruel.

"A _joke?_" That laugh rang out again, but somehow it was even rougher, positively dripping with venom now as he slowly stood to his feet. "A joke is putting snow in my bed. A _joke_ is filling my boots with mud. A _JOKE _is stitching 'smelly' across the back of my hat. This, what she did, is NOT a **JOKE **! She went TOO FAR this time! Why, when I get my hands on her, I'm gonna-"

"MOM! KRISTOFF!" He whirled around, a certain darkness overtaking the already impressively malicious glare he leveled her with. She didn't notice, or didn't care about, the decidedly malevolent look decorating her brother's face, too excited about the big news she had. "You'll never believe what happened!"

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE-"

"Yeah, yeah, grouch grouch, grumble grumble. I stole your carrots, get over it," she interrupted with an exaggerated roll of her eyes as she tossed the bag at him. "A snowman needs a nose doesn't he?" Before she could continue on past the rhetorical question, Sven tramped up and started to bellow in her face, head shaking around and stamping his feet furiously. A look of surprise flittered over her features, quickly morphing into guilt as the reindeer came to the end of his rant. "I'm sorry, Sven," She started scratching under his chin with one hand, the other smoothing over the fur between his horns soothingly. "I didn't mean anything by it, it was just a joke."

"Mhmm," Their mother gave Kristoff a significant look, one brow cocked, lips pursed. He pointedly ignored it, instead stomping over to Anna and towering over her, wearing an expression he thought stormy. Anna almost laughed in his face; _she'd never found his pouts to be intimidating in any sort of way._

"Well it wasn't funny, Anna!" She couldn't quite mask her giggles, speaking more to herself than to Kristoff when she said,

"Not to _you_, maybe."

"Sven didn't find it funny either! And neither did mom!" he insisted, stomping his foot. Laughing openly and shooting a questioning look towards her mother, she found the troll woman to be shaking her head, hands raised defensively before her.

"Oh-ho, no, don't you start tryin'a bring me into this mess!"

"But-but mooom!"

"You're a cutie, Kristoff, but those puppy eyes won't work on me anymore."

Anna sighed, arms crossed over her chest, booted foot tapping impatiently against the ground while they continued on. _Really, though?_ She actually had something important to say – and she assumed that they'd already forgotten-… _Wait, had she remembered to tell them she had something important to say?_ Clearing her throat loudly, obnoxiously, hoping it might get their attention (it didn't), she began to speak over them.

"NOT THAT THIS BANTER ISN'T LOVELY AND ALL," she borderline-shouted, smiling slightly and nodding to herself when they both immediately quieted down and stared at her as if she were queer in the head. "Now that I've got your attention, I have something really important to tell you guys. And, actually," she turned to Sven. "Can you go get Pabbie?" The reindeer nodded and ran off, bellowing for the troll shaman.

"What's so important that you need Pabbie, huh?" Kristoff griped, pouting once more. He almost wanted to laugh at her, because really, when did she _ever_ say anything important? The intensely serious look on her face was the only thing holding him back. A look like that, and on _Anna's_ face, of all people, had to mean that she was being utterly truthful. He only ever saw Pabbie look so serious.

"It's about this freak storm," Anna told him as she turned from them and started looking back in the direction she'd come from. "And also Olaf, _where IS he?_" She muttered the last part to herself, not noticing the looks directed her way. One of suspicion, that was from Kristoff. And one of elation, from her mother.

"Who _is_ this Olaf, hmm? You've never mentioned him before!" Kristoff growled, feeling righteous, brotherly possessiveness. _Did Anna forget about that rule, not talking to strangers?_ He knew she had a short attention span, even when their mom was talking about important stuff but… really, it was _such_ a simple principle!

"Oooh! A _MAN!_" her mother squealed, smiling so wide it hurt just to look at. She couldn't help hopping up and down excitedly. This, also, Anna missed.

"Umm, you might say that," she responded distractedly, muttering angrily under her breath. Sure, she hadn't necessarily told him that he should follow her, but she assumed that he might have just decided to do so anyway. _Unless he hadn't. _In which case she'd have to explain that he was a magically alive and talking snowman… Jeez, where _was_ he!?

"Hi!" A very girlish scream pierced the air behind her, causing her to jump and let out her own short, shocked shriek. When she whirled around, she found herself faced with the very snowman she'd been stressing herself over. Or, well… most of him anyway.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING?!" Wincing at the volume, Anna glared at her distraught older brother, who was fearfully crouched down behind their mother, watching as the headless snowman body stumbled around, blindly searching for its head.

"That _thing_, as you so… sweetly put it, was Olaf. And you may have killed him. He was a gift by the way, so thanks for that." A gift from a stranger… but there could be a little bit of wiggle room for strangers when they were as beautiful as Elsa. Especially when they made her feel the way that Elsa did… _So to put it simply, Elsa was special._ Very special, if what she'd seen her do meant what she thought it did… "And where's Pabbie? I've not got all day…"

"Why was the snowman… talking?" Kristoff slowly stood to his full height, watching on with a bit less fear (though it was still there, and at least she could laugh about that; _for being the big brother, he certainly was more of a big baby_) as the body continued to trip and stumble around in circles.

"Why can't you bring home a _real _man?" Her mother whined before she could answer Kristoff's question. She almost snapped that she didn't _want_ a man – real or otherwise – but managed to bite back the urge. _And where had it even come from?_ It… it was probably just something to do with Elsa being the first human she'd ever seen other than Kristoff… And Kristoff was her brother… but he was also a sore loser and he couldn't take pranks very well… and he was smelly. She knew it wasn't Sven's fault, she hung off of and around with the reindeer just as much as her brother, but _she_ didn't smell like he did! So she blamed Kristoff, he'd ruined _real men_ for her. If they were anything like he was, no thank you. She'd pass. Before she could respond, Sven came bounding up to her, looking very pleased with himself.

"Sven, where's Pabbie?" Anna sighed, trying her hardest not to scream. It was such a simple thing she'd asked of him; and she had stressed that it was important!_ Really, time was of the essence here and they were wasting hers._ The reindeer jerked his head back, gesturing behind himself. She looked past his shoulder and was relieved to see that, _finally_, Pabbie was approaching. But slowly. Very slowly. And in his hands was Olaf's head, mouth moving rapidly as he spoke to his carrier. As the elder troll came closer she could begin to make out what the snowman was saying.

"-and then I said 'Hi!' and the misshapen donkey screamed! I didn't know donkeys could scream, but did you know they can kick really hard? And- Oh look! There's Anna, HI ANNA! And, ooooh, my body! And the donkey and- wow, everyone's here!"

"Would anyone – Anna – care to explain to me exactly where this, err…"

"Olaf! I like warm hugs!" He grinned dopily at the troll who just shook his head and sighed as he handed the head over to Anna. _Okay, was it REALLY so difficult to hand the head to the obviously waiting stick-hands of the headless snowbody?_ Anna, scowling, roughly shoved the head into the snowbody's hands and squatted down in front of Pabbie, fixing her absolutely serious gaze with his equally serious one.

"The storm is fueled by magic," It wasn't a question. He didn't bother to dignify it with an answer that went further than a sharp nod, his ever-present grimace sinking deeper into the contours of his stone face. "I'm going to stop it."

"Oh?" He looked, and sounded, rather skeptical.

"Of course. Fight fire with fire, right?" She grinned, utterly confidant in herself, in her abilities. Pabbie's serious face finally cracked as he snorted, then began to chuckle and shake his head.

"I'm not so sure the same works for ice and snow, my dear," Now it was her turn to snort out a chuckle and shake her head.

"I meant _magic._" The skeptical look returned, but she just rolled her eyes and continued before he could cut in further. "True Love, of course." The serious look returned, but this… this was different. As dismal as he could be at times, she'd _never_ seen him look so… _grey._ Like storm clouds, fat with moisture and rumbling with thunder; angry and ready to unleash an absolute hurricane. She felt her scowl return in response.

"You cannot."

"I _can_ and I AM. How _dare_ you-"

"Okay, okay, okay. This seems like it's probably something really huge and big and dramatic… care to share with the rest of the class?" Kristoff interrupted, sensing the rising tension in the air. He was actually afraid Anna might shoot lightning from her eyes in the next moment. He'd _never_ seen her look upset like this. He'd never seen Pabbie look so serious, and he ALWAYS looked serious so that was definitely saying something! "And True Love, Anna? When have you ever met or talked to another person long enough to fall in love?" _Also, what was their name, where did they live and were the willing to die for his baby sister's love?_ Otherwise…

"Elsa," Anna spoke up, finally tearing her glare from Pabbie and fixing her brother with a slight grin she didn't know was curling at her lips. Just mentioning her had the oddest way of lightening her heart and bringing a soft blush to color her cheeks. "Her name is Elsa. She created Olaf using magic. Winter magic. She's the reason for this storm and… well…" Her blush darkened considerably, her grin growing wider, until it very nearly split her face. Kristoff groaned, palming his face and shaking his head slowly at the revelation.

"No," he moaned softly, as if in pain. And some part of him was, hurting deeply. "Please no. How can you even… Anna, you are much smarter than I usually give you credit for, but _please_ don't be stupid enough to think that just because a girl has a pretty face means you _love _her!" Honestly! What was with her and strangers? Had mom and Pabbie not drilled this into their heads enough?! _Jeez_, but the girl was more dense than even HE could be at times. Now her blush was more due to righteous fury than any fluttering, heart-warming affections.

"It's more than that!" Anna defended, pouting at him as he only sighed.

"Anna, I must reiterate that you CANNOT. You don't know who she really is…" Pabbie spoke gravely, bringing the attention back to him.

"Would you like to know who she is to _me?_" She didn't wait for any of them to speak up before she continued on. "It's as if I've been living my whole life missing some vital part of myself. And… and when I saw her, it was like, 'Oh, there you are!' I saw it, too. Reflected in her eyes. She can feel it, Pabbie, you _must_ understand!" She was practically pleading with him by the time she found she needed to gulp in some air. Composing herself, she began again, speaking lowly, in a tone that was to be without challenge, unquestionable and indomitable. "I'm going after her. You can't stop me."

"Then I won't try," Anna almost started shouting at him but… then she realized, with a slow blink and an even slower dawning of comprehension, what he'd said.

"Wait, what?"

"I won't stop you, dear girl. I know you; I had a hand in your raising, after all. But, if you must go, before you leave I need to tell you a story-" Anna groaned dejectedly, shoulders slumping, the earlier impatience quickly creeping back up on her now that she'd gotten a free pass to chase her dreams up the mountain.

"I don't have time for one of your stories, Pabbie, my future awaits me!" she whined, ready to beg her way out of a story if she had to. His stories were interesting and had morals and blah-de-blur, but they had a tendency to last a short eternity. A short eternity which she could not afford to waste.

"Nevertheless, you shall hear of your past," That brought her up short.

"What… do you mean by that?" she asked slowly, intrigued. She'd woken up one day, the first day of her life she liked to think of it, among the trolls. Her mother had claimed her then, as her own and though she knew she was not a troll, she believed wholly that she belonged to her mother. And she'd never, for the life of her, been curious about any day that had occurred before the one she'd woken up to all those years ago. No one had mentioned it, and it was just… something that never seemed all too important; even if the thought crossed her mind she would brush it aside almost immediately. But now…? Now that he mentioned it, an almost insatiable curiosity suddenly overcame her, it was almost like… _Had he…? _But, no, Pabbie couldn't have possibly… _unless he had._ "Did you use magic on me!?"

"I'll get to that eventually," He waved off the rather un-delighted expression she now wore. "But let's start at the beginning, shall we?" His look was questioning, seeking her permission to begin. And though she wanted to protest, wanted to demand his explanation – and it had _damn_ well better be a good one! – for why he'd _ever_ felt the need to enchant her mind, and demand it _this INSTANT_, she conceded to him with a huff.

"Fine," she spat out, head bobbing in a short nod. With a soft smile and a wave of his hands, smoky images formed in the air above their heads. A man and woman, standing at attention, proud and tall. Crowns on their heads.

"It all started with the late King and Queen of Arendelle…"

* * *

**This short chapter was brought to you by Superbus and Madeleine Peyroux.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm at the point in my life where I'm so dramatic that whenever I'm overcome with the feels, I immediately strike the "Crying Disney princess" pose. I don't even know when I started doing it, I've only just noticed it recently. **

**Now that I've gotten my bro friend to see Frozen, he sings Let It Go more than I do. It used to annoy him whenever I'd break out into it, but now he "gets chills" whenever we sing it together. Fuck yeah mother fucker, you thought I was just obsessive, and I am, BUT WITH GOOD REASON.**

**AND ON A FINAL NOTE: I seriously LOVE old people. I don't know why. But they are so fun to me. If you are a geriatric lets friggin chat! (but honestly, what are the chances there's a gran or gramps in my crowd of almost-fans?)**

* * *

_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE FOOL!_

Elsa grunted, hissing in pain when ice suddenly shot up in a sharp spike right by her face. The ice-dress it tore through was easily fixed with a wave of her hand, but the blood slowly seeping through her ice and sliding down her leg would take longer. She was the fool? She was the medium through which this magic existed and was able to express Itself to the physical world. Instead of adding to the strength of nature's power, instead of a formless being that would forever be mistaken for a ghost long before it would be realized as a representation of elemental consciousness, this magic belonged to _her._ It was hers and hers alone, and while they might disagree – she was NOT a fool, for instance, and she'd done absolutely NOTHING wrong – they usually had an understanding between them that protecting her, her life, her health: that was top priority.

"_ME?!_ I am no more foolish than _YOU!_" Frost crawled over her hands, hardening them. They were deadly in this form, as much a weapon by augmented strength as by the way it would instantly freeze any living thing it touched. She struck out, snapping the pink-tinged ice spike cleanly in half. It fell to the ice-floor below, shattered and then got swept up into a wind she didn't create. Her magic, weakened before, was coming back now with a vengeance to punish. Her, specifically.

_How dare you how DARE you take Anna from us!_

Elsa barked out a bitter laugh as the swirling ice crystals settled into a semi-stable cloud of white that looked almost humanoid. The misty figure opened its mouth, the ghost of a voice whispering out. There were no distinguishable words which it spoke, but it was as best her magic could do without her leading it and shaping it, giving It life and form. With a wave of her hand she dispelled the misty apparition and walked through the dissipating cloud, towards the ornately decorated ice-doors which lead out onto her balcony. She stepped out into the clear, almost-evening air. It was chilly, but the kiss of winds on her cheeks was sweet, a lover's caress.

"I'm sorry, but… I cannot condone it," Elsa shook her head slowly, sighing. Her magic didn't jump and pulse and stab at her insides with rage now, quieting as it considered her words. It wasn't easy living with magic, especially not this sort. How anyone managed to handle such a rowdy sort was beyond her comprehension. _Though_, she mused to herself, _it's doubtful everyone has such uncouth magics._ A sharp stab in her stomach, just below her navel was her punishment for the subtle insult. It was an almost physical pain, one that left no bruises but certainly would leave its mark in her mind and nerve endings. "Oh stop that! You're being childish! She's my _sister_, gods above she's my younger, BLOOD sister! Magic may work differently than other cognizant beings, but even magic cannot cross all boundaries…"

_It can it can it has and will._

"The last time we ever saw her, we fatally injured her and banished her to live in the mountains with a clan of trolls!" Elsa spat out, slapping her hands down on the railing. Frosted hands easily broke the ice. Bringing her hands up, she blew the magic coating away, watching it shine and glimmer as it was carried away by the wind. Reconstructing the railing, she leaned her forearms on it as she bent over, letting out a soft sigh of defeat. "And then the next time, _I_ was too chicken to even _tell_ her anything. Like, 'Oh hey, we're sisters! But my magic might want to bend you over that rock over there, so be careful!'"

Her magic was quiet. But amused.

"I can't… I can't _stand_ the thought of hurting her again. The very idea of it sickens me," she admitted, choking on the words. And what if that hadn't been Anna? Plenty of girls had red hair, freckles dotting their cheeks, and eyes that mocked conventional opinions of the colors blue and green. For her eyes were both, and neither. Sometimes icy enough to challenge Elsa's, other times so warm green it was like looking at the embodiment of summer and springtime. But never too much of one over the other. Turquoise maybe. Or teal? But even then it WASN'T anything she'd seen. It was uniquely Anna. It _was_ Anna. There was no denying it. She knew Anna, just as her magic recognized the part of Anna it had marked, if accidentally.

_It is must will be her. _

"That isn't _important._ It doesn't matter if it's her, if she _is_ the one. She's my sister." Elsa's voice lacked emotion. It was cold, deadened. Absolute and unquestionable. But her magic wasn't one to question, more one to accuse and demand.

_Blood is of no consequence in the matters of magic._

"Yes, unless it's _blood_ magic." Which hers was not… well, not technically. If it were born of blood then either of her parents should have manifested symptoms, should have had the abilities. Hell, even a dormant would have shown up in Anna. It would have sensed Elsa's magic, acted accordingly to the presence. "Wait, that isn't important, I'm not going to allow it!"

_Not your decision._

"Not my… It's _MY_ life! I'll be damned if it isn't _MY_ decision, and I've decided that there's absolutely NO WAY it'll come to pass!" It was angry for a moment, furious. She was quite certain that, if it were at all possible, her magic would try to kill her in this very moment. It began to pulse and throb within her, like a jumble of angry bees stinging and sticking her insides. And then, just as suddenly as Its rage had come on, it passed. The nausea that had accompanied Its outburst dissipated and she could breathe easier, but she couldn't trust the calm. She could feel how smug It was, how superior and victorious. Her eyes narrowed, her teeth grit, her mood soured, and It spoke. That ghostly whisper of a voice hissing in her head, sounding still smug and almost gloating.

_Just try and stop her._

* * *

"You're still going then?" Kristoff watched Anna as she fixed the hat on her head in the looking glass she stood before. She was dressed in a manner similar to Kristoff, thick pants tucked into large boots – or they certainly looked large on her feet – a fur-lined tunic over a long-sleeved shirt. But hers was a dark green where his was a dark blue. They both had a patch on one of their elbows, but hers was on the left whereas his was on the right. They'd both been running, racing perhaps; she couldn't remember why, she just remembered how Kristoff had been ahead of her, taunting her, and then he'd trip. When she'd begun laughing and taunting him as she'd caught up and began to run past, she, too, had tripped. They had twin scars, just on opposite elbows. The scolding they'd gotten from their mother _had_ been identical, however. _Mostly because she'd given it to them at the same time…_ The tunic was cinched at the waist with a purple sash, compared to Kristoff's red.

Dresses really weren't all that convenient for mountain climbing, though.

"Yup," Anna answered simply, stepping back with a small smile as she gave herself a quick onceover. She turned her soft smile to him then, relieved to see his eyes clear of judgment. Pabbie had seemed to judge her, but she knew it for what it was – his way of trying to get her to hold on to human morals. The fact of the matter was that she wasn't _human_. Sure, she'd had a human mother, and a human father, and (if Pabbie was to be believed) even a human sister; but they hadn't been the ones to raise her. That had been the trolls, along with Kristoff and Sven. This was her family, these were her people.

"Still think she's your True Love?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes at that question, shaking her head.

"Of _course_ she is, that's not even a real question," She laughed at the look on his face, elaborating. "I don't really care what Pabbie claims, she's _not_ my real sister."

"But-"

"If _she's _my sister, that means that you _aren't_ my brother. Which couldn't be farther from the truth, Kristoff!" He still looked uncertain, ready to argue, so with a huff of almost-annoyance – big brother's _sure_ could be thick-headed about very simple matters – she stooped, grabbing her bag from the floor and slinging it over her shoulder at the same time that she stepped closer to him, Her hand came to rest on his shoulder, her smile grew sweet like it hardly ever was when Kristoff was around. She _had_ to be tough on him, otherwise he'd think _he_ could be tough on her! "Look, she's blood, but _you're_ family. I couldn't care less what people would say or think if they knew she was, _SUPPOSEDLY_, my sister. Because the only sibling I have is _you._" She knew he would never admit that he was tearing up right now, so she didn't call him on it, instead pulling him into a tight, if brief, hug.

"Ah wan' teh come wif you." She laughed at the muffled admittance, pulling away and shaking her head once more. The smile she wore now was amused, skeptical.

"Yeaaah-no. Sorry, not gonna happen bro," He looked positively indignant, immediately pouting, crossing his arms over his chest and stamping one foot. "Yeah, that's cute and all but I'm not mom." _And even then, that had stopped working on her…_

"Annaaa! It's snowing _sideways_ out there! I can't, in good conscience, allow you to brave that alone." Beating a fist against his chest and seeming to pose – for no one – he continued on in a dramatic tone she _knew_ she'd been the one to instill in him (_some part of her was proud of this overly-dramatic display, if she were to be honest_), "And after all, what sort of elder brother would I be to abandon my younger charge to such harsh elements!?"

"The kind that isn't getting in the way of me and my _True Love_. You _DO_ know what two people do when they love each other very much, right?" Her smirk was fed by the intense blush that began to color his slightly-tanned, lightly freckled cheeks.

"Y-YES!" She only laughed at the totally uncomfortable expression painting his reddened face. "But that isn't important, I mean, what if you don't even _make _it to her!?"

"Kristoff, allow me to assure you that there is NOTHING that could stop me from getting to her, not even-"

"Wolves? Have you ever thought that perhaps a pack of hungry _wolves_ might happen across you, huh?" He seemed utterly smug and proud of himself for having come up with that excuse as reason to accompany her. "What are you gonna do all alone, surrounded by a pack of wolves?"

"Wolves," she deadpanned. He nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"This far up the mountain?" One brow was quirked, lips pursed skeptically. He flushed but nodded once more, resolute.

"It could happen!" he insisted, frowning.

"And who said I was going alone?" His mouth had opened, to argue another point she was almost certain, but as her words dawned on him his jaw seemed to unhinge and hang there. It clicked shut, his brows furrowed and nose scrunched up in confusion. _Uh-oh, Kristoff was thinking again, he might end up hurting himself._ She fought the urge to start giggling at her thoughts, waiting for Kristoff to speak.

"But… but you just said-"

"That _you_ couldn't come, yeah. I never once said I was going to go alone," If anything, he seemed even more confused now. She was almost insulted, he wasn't the only person she knew, she had _friends!... And okay, so a large majority of them WERE the trolls, but that wasn't entirely important in the point she was trying to prove._

"Well, where Sven goes, I go!" Okay, now she WAS insulted.

"Seriously, I have more friends than just you and Sven," She bit back _damn it_ that had wanted to escape with the complaint, trusting the gut instinct that warned her not to. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder, grinning when she caught sight of their mother standing in the doorway. When their eyes met, the troll let out a sniffle, accompanied by a single sob. "Oh mother…" She moved over towards her mother, dropping down to her knees in front of her and pulling the troll into a tight hug. That seemed to break her, and she started weep openly, great cries that shook her body, jarring through Anna's. The red-head smiled gently down at the troll, stroking soothing hands over the moss-cloaked back.

"I always… k-_knew_ this… day wo-would come," she choked out between cries.

"The day I would climb a mountain through a magic-induced blizzard in pursuit of my True Love?" Anna wondered, chuckling to herself. "Wish you would have warned me." An involuntary laugh, that really could have just been a sob, was forced from Bulda as she drew away. She was smiling, sniffling now and tears still slipping from her eyes, but she was smiling. It was only half amused.

"The day you would leave me and return to your real family." _Goodness,_ her too? Anna shook her head, exasperated, flabbergasted by the response.

"Well, at least I know where Kristoff gets his thick skull from," she muttered, almost to herself. Bulda's brows furrowed, and she moved to speak but Anna cut in before she'd the chance to. "This picture, this portrait of what a family should be that you guys-" She gestured between her brother and mother as she stood from the floor, brushing dirt and dust from her knees. "-seem to have in your heads, it's totally incorrect. It shouldn't be colored in solely black and white, because family, just like love, just like everything else, ISN'T purely black and white!"

"Sweety-"

"No!" Anna interrupted before her mother could start in on anything. "I'm not finished yet! I love you mom, not because you did or did not give birth to me; I love you because you comforted me when I was sad, scolded me when I was bad, took care of me when I was sick or hurt! I love you because you never treated me like I was different, like I _wasn't_ your natural-born child, not once. I love you because you, along with Pabbie and the rest of the clan, taught me about life, love, magic, the world. I love you because you took me in; you didn't have to, and no one asked you to, but you did anyway. I love you, mom, Kristoff, because you _are_ my real family." Kristoff had moved closer sometime during her speech (_rant_), and was now holding their mother while she tried to hide tears in his shoulder.

_Anna was so good. Anna was so kind. Anna was so sweet._ Anna truly was her baby, and her baby was so smart. She would be a perfect candidate for the next Grand High troll, if only she could get a proper grasp on the troll magic.

"In this world of black and white, I'm lucky. Truly I am lucky, because the troll in me, the troll _you_ instilled in me remains unfettered by the moral conventions of human society and I see not the black and white they would wish of me, but all the grey areas they are blinded to." She was smiling, and Kristoff was smiling, and their mother was smiling and still crying a bit and _hell_, she could feel the prick of tears wanting to escape her eyes. Kristoff was already sniffling and trying to wipe discretely at his eyes with the backs of his hands. The next words were thick and heavy, they almost got caught in her throat but she forced them out, "I love you mom."

And it seemed silly, that words she'd spoken countless times before should be so difficult to say, but she meant those words now more than ever before. Bulda must have sensed this, must have known, for she broke down sobbing again into Kristoff's shoulder. Anna chuckled to see a few tears escape from Kristoff's eyes as well, but kept her playful teasing to herself for once when he shot her a dirty look. Sensing now was as good a time as any to head out, she turned and grabbed the pack she'd stuffed with a few essentials – some carrots, a few blankets, a length of rope and a hatchet – before stepping back to her family unit to lean down and press a kiss to Kristoff's head.

"You take care of her, ya hear?" she threatened playfully, smiling as she straightened up and strode towards the door. "The next you see me it'll be with my future bride on my arm!" She winked at him and he rolled his eyes and they both smiled, and then she was gone. She supposed she should have felt nervous to be leaving, heading off into the unknown, but she felt lighter than air. And really, she _did_ feel nervous, but it was an excitement, not an anxiousness, that had her stomach filled with butterflies. She was going to see Elsa. And she was going to make certain that this time she wouldn't, couldn't flee from her. And then… well, she'd figure out the rest later.

For now she smiled and hummed to herself as she walked alongside her traveling companion, only half listening to the words rapidly spilling from his mouth. For now she thanked her lucky stars that she'd slipped away without having to tell Kristoff or her mother that her companion was Olaf. _He'd be more willing to let her and Elsa catch up in a more… naked manner, than would anyone else after all._

* * *

**Hallooo! So i'm not gonna edit this now. Why? Because I've got shit to do, and I really just want to put this out so you all can enjoy, or not enjoy. I don't give a fuck, you chose to read it and you have to deal with the consequences. SO, here this is and... yeah. Next chapter we get to meet Hands! Good day/night to you all!**


End file.
